thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bandits
The Bandits is the second episode of The Life Of Death: Reboot of first season. Plot Roger welcomes and let Jason and his group inside his camp to see an ton of people working and walking around. The group gasps then Roger allows them to put on their military suit without even changing their clothes. One man named Martin asked Roger that they gonna be head out to the sewers to find fellow mate, Benkle who was left behind without knowing his group plus he forgot to pick up his walkie-talkie. Jason and his son, Connor walks around and asked the shopkeeper that the items were free and surprised it was while Kate and Carson went to obtain a house that was sold for a long time ago. Georgie, Martin, Kenny, Roadie, Dave were all prepare for a rescue mission but Roger refuses them to go yet as he speak out that Benkle was already dead by the time he was abandoned and Kenny refuses to believe that Benkle is dead as he knows that he'll survived by hiding. For now, Roger have to believe him once more and tell them to get prepare tomorrow and also asked Roadie where's his brother, Tom was. He replies that he was going to search more supplies. At Jason's house, Kate was seen reading her christian book until her son, Connor came along and tell that he wanted to revisit the museum that he visited as a kid. Kate says no to him that he will get himself hurt, killed, captured without even knowing and remembers the time where her daughter and son were mysteriously disappeared right before the apocalypse started. Connor said he'll be fine since he's almost an adult as Carson enters the room and honestly asked what's going on. Connor asked Carson that he wanted to go to his childhood museum alone causing Carson replies no as well. Connor was disappointed and decided to head bed without going to ask his father, Jason about the museum. The rescue team are setting up their deploys to Corsair Hawk's helicopter until Bucky came out of no where and joins the team to rescue fellow Benkle. The team were surprised about Bucky's actions and only gave him a pistol because he was already buffed without any melees or armors and also tell him that they are rescuing the fellow soldier tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, Connor sneaks in and drove off to the museum without getting caught. At the museum, Connor enters the building and only find three bandits stealing items looking at him. Connor attempts to retreat but one bandit, Trist throw his knife at bottom of his leg to stop him from retreating and kicked his head to knock him out. Connor was blindfolded and one bandit, Daniel able to speak with him about items they only have and stole from now, one bandit, Gin untape his mouth and speak to Daniel that he was going to look at "childhood" sculptures until they showed up and stealing the parts out of them. Daniel immediately stops Trist from killing Connor and have a idea to make Connor to be part of the bandits. Daniel unfold Connor and he asked they skin alive dead animals just to cook their meats in order to survive. Connor also mentions Roger's bootcamp to them and the bandits were aware of raiding the entire bootcamp but was failed immediately due to not having guns and it is also revealed that their camp site were far near the bootcamp. Then, Connor and the bandits drove off from the museum. The next morning, Kate begins to scream violently as she can't find Connor everywhere, Jason begins to worry about his son and comforts his wife. Roger walks towards them while drinking coffee and honestly asked what happened and they replies that their son, Connor was missing plus Carson reminds Jason and Kate about Connor going to the museum as he is probably captured by unknown gang that they never seen before. Roger quickly replies that the bandits took him and told them that they attempt to raid the entire bootcamp. Jason quickly asked him that where are they while Roger still don't know the location of their base. Roger immediately ran towards to Joe and asked him how didn't he saw Connor as he replies that the cars were really black at the middle of the night. Roger get back to Jason and will promise that they will bring Connor back here after the rescue team done searching their lost fellow soldier, Benkle at the sewer. When the rescue team decided to pack up their deploys, Roger interrupted them about finding Jason's son, Connor at the bandits camp to see if he was there after. Bucky promised that he will do it for him afterwards, the rescue team hops inside Corsair's helicopter and flys away. Meanwhile, Connor and the bandits arrived at their camp and the bandits introduced Connor to their leader, the Crooker and it's confused for him to see Connor in a military and hoping he isn't one of the people of the Bootcamp. The episode ends with Connor decided to lie to the Crooker and literally gets accepted to be in one of the bandits. Other Casts Co-Stars *Chris Pratt as Roadie Redion *James Ransone as Georgie *Bill Skarsgård as Joe Numerison *Raúl Castillo as Gin Uncredited *Devon Bostick as Corsair Hawk *Unknown as Jessup Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Daniel Kinny. *First appearance of Martin. *First appearance of Roadie Redion. *First appearance of Joe Numerison. *First appearance of Crooker. *First appearance of Trist Robinson. *First appearance of Gin. *First appearance of Corsair Hawk. *First appearance of Jessup. *First appearance of the Bandits. *This is the first episode to feature no deaths. Category:TLOD: Reboot Episodes